The Tales of Scorpious and Lily
by ameili333
Summary: Scorpious had always liked Lily,but Lily really didn't(At First).What will happen?


**THIS STORY STARTS IN THE SUMMER. SCORPIUS GOT PERMISSION FOR ALBUS TO COME OVER FOR A MONTH AND LILY HAD TO COME WITH ALBUS**

"What do you mean your SISTER came on our guy month?"Scorpious asked pretty mad at Albus. Lily and Albus were outside with two trunks and two backpacks. They had just arrived at Malfoy Manor and were waiting to go inside. "She can hang out with the Zabini's. They have three girls over there for her to be with." Scorpius was kind of mad since he only met Lily once before and she gave him a puking pastille instead of fudge.

Lily went to Zabini Manor with the introduced her to Makayla and MaKenzie Zabini,who were her age and both twins had totally different personalities, and they instantly became best the month Lily,Makayla,and MaKenzie did pranks on Scorpius and Albus. They went home after and went to Victoire and Teddy's place for the other month. After Lily was 11 years old and got to go to Diagon Alley with her family and bought school supplies. She got a tawny owl and named it Scorpio.

After a week everyone was on the Hogwarts Express. Lily,Makayla,MaKenzie,Hugo,James,Scorpius,and Albus sat together in a compartment. "What house do you guys want to be in?" asked James. Makayla said she was hoping for Ravenclaw or Slytherin,Hugo said Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, Lily said Gryffindor, and MaKenzie said Slytherin or Gryffindor. At the sorting ceremony James, for whatever reason, lead the young first years to the Great Hall than sat down.

A old lady wearing a pointy black hat with grey hair approached. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,you are to call me Professor McGonagall, and I welcome back second- seventh years and welcome first years. Now this year, sixth and seventh years whom take Care of Magical Creatures or Divination will be allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest since most NEWT level things in those subjects involve a interactive trip or the teacher prefers to teach in it's else is NOT to go into the forbidden forest. Now for the sorting ceremony I shall call your name you are sit on the stool,wait for the hat to say your house,and go to your house's us begin,"said McGonagall opening a roll of parchment,"Potter,Lily."

"Brave,cunning,ambitious,courageous,why must it always be hard to sort you Potters?"said the Sorting Hat, "You could be Slytherin or Gryffindor. You have the qualities of both houses,but where to sort you?Hmmmm... Maybe **GRYFFINDOR**!"Yelled the hat with Hugo was called and got into Gryffindor. Than, MaKenzie got into Slytherin. Finally Makayla was called. She was placed into Gryffindor house.

"Now I hope you all have an amazing may the prefects lead their houses to the dormitories." Said McGonagall.

* * *

The next day in the Great Hall was a Monday. The unity ball was announced to be on Sunday. That day the first,second,third,and fourth years had their annual Younger Years Camp out in the forest for Monday,Tuesday,and Wednesday. During that time the students could ask out people to go the unity ball with. Since the tents weren't so big, yet they had so many tents, only 8 tents were given to each of the houses.

Lily put her things down and found a place to sleep in the tent for 1st year girl Gryffindors. "Makayla want to hang out with MaKenzie,Hugo,and James?"Lily asked, "We could probably go swim in the lake."

"Sure,"said Makayla, "I wonder if I could get a small sample of lake water to test and compare it to the school's water. Besides we can show off the Gryffindor House bikini, we invite Scorpius and your brother, Albus, to come with us?"

"Yea let's go."Lily went and got Hugo,MaKenzie,and got to the second year Slytherin tent and Lily said, "James go can't go into the boys tents."

James went in and came out with Albus and went to the lake and there were changing rooms. There were only two, one for a boy and the other for a girl, changing rooms. James and MaKenzie went in first. Than Albus and Makayla went. Hugo and Lily went in after. Finally Scorpius got to change and they spent the afternoon in the lake. "Anyone up for Marco Polo?" James asked. Everyone said year and James was first. "Marco" he said. Everyone else said "Polo".


End file.
